chronicles_galactisfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollonites
'Apollonites' The Apollonites, '''or '''Wareitssucher as they are known to Humanity are a xeno race of amphibian humanoids. They are known for their psionic abilities and technology, including time and matter manipulation, prescient observation, and ability to see into the past and present. 'History' 'Anatomy' and Physiology Apollonites are amphibian in nature, requiring their skin to be partially wet in order to breathe. They are particularly sensitive to environments, and they are unable to survive in dry environment unaided by technology or their psionics. The average Apollonite is physically frail compared to humans, though they are far more agile and able to survive at greater degrees of pressure. Apollonites during their early life are generally uniform in appearance, only diversifying as they get older. Most are nearly a transparent milky white, with minimal facial features and defining aspects other than a humanoid form. As they age, Apollonites grow larger in the torso and their limbs shrink and atrophy. Those that are particularly psionically adept are able to prevent this, and even augment their physical form. All conventions of the race go out the window with Truth-Seers, with some taking the form of titanic warriors, while others may resemble gargantuan aquatic humanoids. 'Psionic' Abilities The innate powers of the Apollonites range from simple telekinetics to matter alteration. This is called psionics by the Order The weakest adepts can often enter into a trance to observe the past of themselves their ancestors, and often the more powerful the powers of an Apollonite, the deeper into the past they can observe. The most powerful can even see the past of others, even other races and events that no one could have witnessed. Weak powers also include incredibly limited prescience, prescient observation, and telekinesis. The most powerful Truth-Seers can bend reality, shaping matter into energy, stopping time for short periods (they cannot interact with things, but are able to move themselves through time), foresee possible events and timelines, remotely observe over light years, aging small portions of reality, and being able to teleport themselves short distances. There are even greater magnitudes of powers, and are restricted to the elders of the Truth-seers. The targets of these abilities may be able to resist the abilities of the Apollonites through sheer force of will. Though they may not know it, when they begin to fight back with all of their fortitude, though most other humanoids cannot overpower the psionic potential of the Truth-seers. Telekinesis Most adepts are able to exercise a limited form of telekinesis, able to move small objects and manipulate them in some way. Telekinesis is the most basic form of psionic powers and is used in every other psionic ability in varying ways. Time Manipulation Time manipulation deals with the reading and manipulation of the molecules that make up the universe, and being able to extract the great history of the universe through it. Apollonites are able to read their species memory with this ability, and even then the greatest of the Elders are able to observe past and future events of other species and even events never seen by anyone. One of the more powerful time manipulation feats achievable is the perceived halting of time. This is accomplished by a powerful burst of psionic energy that momentarily freezes the molecular movement in an area, literally freezing the area in which it is used. The creator of this freeze can move freely through it, but are unable to interact with it, as they would risk damaging themselves by interacting with the objects, or unfreezing this pocket of reality. These can last at most a minute, but this almost completely depletes the caster. Lastly, the greatest feat, is the increased aging of small pocket of reality. This is done by degrading the stability of the atoms that make up the target, be it by increasing the alpha output, restricting nutrients to cells at extreme rates, and accelerating the rate at which reactions and breakdown of atoms occur. This power replicates the perceived aging of the targeted area, and can devastate living organisms. Matter and Energy Manipulation Prescient Observation Mind Manipulation 'Technology' Technology harnessed by the Apollonites usually involve some sort of psionic component for power, activation, or interaction. This is both to negate the need for a power source at times, and to restrict the use of the tech to those with psionic abilities. Because of this, when this technology is used for too long it can tire out and even kill the user from overextension. Space Travel Apollonites use a powerful blast of psionic energy created by a powerful Truth-Seer called a Ploigos. These Truth-Seers are specialized in space travel, able to warp space and puncture a hole into the desired coordinates while calculating positioning of possible collisions. The issue with the Ploigos is that they require a great deal of time to rest in between jumps, and are only capable of transporting a limited amount of ships at a time. Often, Apollonite fleets are transported in massive superstructures called a Megaloterri that houses the fleet to be transported all at once. Weaponry Most Handheld weaponry in the Order's arsenal is based in psionic amplification, meaning that users build power in a handheld device that projects a blast of the desired energy. This technology was developed underwater, however it works just as well in the air. The standard weapon for a foot soldier is a Karpos, which is a small module that is strapped to the forearm and wrist. It is aimed with the palm and can be modulated by the word issued to it and the shape of the user's hand. Karpos have a relatively short range, only being able to damage objects and people at a couple hundred yards. But when used en masse they can be devastating. Common injuries resulting from a Karpos are internal bleeding, deafness, organ evisceration, and confusion. Particularly skilled users can create different effects with different words and signals, ranging from a flamethrower effect to a short blade-like effect. Longer range weaponry called Provoleas use the psionic abilities of the user to create a stream of super-heated gasses that burn targets at great range. The Provoleas resembles a shoulder mounted tube attached to a small backpack and helmet. This weapon is far less versatile than the Karpos. Ship-to-ship combat also uses a similar technology, using a chorus of adepts to project devastating energy blasts. In hand-to-hand combat, piercing weapons that can be used underwater as well as above water are used, like spears, shortswords, and daggers. Ospida are round grids of plasteel and psionic conductors that create shields of projected psionic energy that are able to stop most projectiles and energy blasts. The shield still transfers kinetic energy, so powerful attacks can still knock down or send the user flying. Also, using a shield is not particularly taxing, but extended use or constant attacks can quickly tire the user. Vehicles Arma '''are the general purpose armored vehicle of the Stratos. They are sleek, airtight, spacious, and powerful enough to engage most other armored units. They are suspended by an anti-grav unit that allows it to not only glide across the terrain with ease, but drop from heights that would damage tracked vehicles. The grav unit gives an operational altitude of about 100 feet. It is actually propelled by a magos that partially contracts the space in front of the arma and expands it behind it. It is not dependent on traction or fuel, just the stamina and psionic strength of the magos. Because of this, Arma are able to be deployed as low altitude drop ships, naval vessels, and wall-scalers in addition to being personnel carriers and tanks. It can hold a unit of ten Hoplites in addition to the crew of 5. '''Specialized Equipment Several pieces of technology exist for use to activate or enhance psionic abilities. These include the Eniskytis, Skulljack, Parapoiitis, Roloii, Gyaliia, and the Pompos. Eniskytis Eniskytis are used to amplify the psionic ability to contract and expand molecules, space-time fabric, and light. The eniskytis resembles a glove covered in metallic filaments. These are most often used by the choruses of adepts that propel their warships, operate their most powerful weapons, and those who are responsible for battle wizardry. This is one of the most versatile devices used. It is able to convert small amounts of matter into energy, create sheets of darkness, and create blasts of heat and light. Skulljack Skulljacks are powerful connectors that bind the will of the user to someone he is able to connect the skulljack with. By incapacitating a subject and inserting a "jack" from the skulljack into the base of the spine of the subject, the user is able to influence the subject through this link. The subject can attempt to overcome the control, but with careful selection, the controlling of another's mind is quite easy. A Skulljack resembles a a gauntlet connected to the user's nodal cord. These are most often used by Ziton Truth-Seers. Parapoiitis Parapoiitis are used to amplify telekinesis by those who have insufficiently developed their powers of telekinesis. These are often used by laborers, but often also used by Hoplites and Diokitiis. They resemble simple wire gloves that connect to the skin of the user at several points. Roloii Roloii are are able to amplify and track the time control abilities of Chronoii Truth-Seers. These massive self-contained units are able to amplify the ability to not only see the past and future, but are able to amplify the powers of time control for those who are unable to do so otherwise. Gyaliia Gyaliia is an large screen that feeds off of the prescient abilities of the Truth-Seer using it. The Gyaliia amplifies the sight of the Truth-Seer to be able to observe distant worlds with little effort. With enough willpower and experience the range of the Gyaliia is unlimited. Pompos Pompos are used as communication devices between two specialized Omilitis Truth-Seers. This device is permanently connected to the nervous system of the Truth-seer. It is generally considered a sin to change ones body through technological means, but the Pompos is seen as a necessary evil. 'The Order' The government of the Apollonites is a Noocracy, ruled by the philosophical elites. This is called the Order, and is made up of the eldest of the Truth-seers, usually those closest to transcendence. All members of Apollonite society follow the wise directive of the Order, and fall into strict castes. The lowest of these castes being the Ergatika Adepts, then the Hoplites, Diokitiis, Lereis, Titans and Truth-'Seers', and the Eldest who is the head of the entire Order. The Order has no intention on peaceful co-existence or trade, they care only to complete the transcendence of their race. All efforts are focused on creating more truth-seers that will guide the Apollonites to transcendence. It is theorized that the Apollonite path to transcendence has slowed or may have stalled, as most adepts are unable to transcend, and the rate of those who can transcendence has not increased over the past few millennia. The Order is isolationist, not wanting to interact with other races, and often forcefully removing them when they enter their space or occupy a resource they need. The Apollonites only expand when it is absolutely needed, but do not actively seek conflict. 'The' Titans The Titans are the greatest warriors of the Apollonites. Titans are Truth-Seers that have chosen to enhance their bodies for better abilities in combat. They are diverse in form, but they follow basic general guidelines in their chosen forms. Some Titans are truly titanic in size, wielding psionic weapons that can devastate groups of foes. Some make their forms more lithe and agile, able to glide about the battlefield sowing death. Some have taken a humbling form, honing their psionic ability to be used on the enemy and their allies rather than themselves. It takes a great deal of concentration to maintain the forms that some Titans choose to maintain, and often dampens their own abilities to do so. Titans are equal to the other Truth-seers in rank, but they are relegated to commanding the Stratos of the Machis of the Order. The Titans have instead relegated themselves to being the heroes of the Order, inspiring and leading the Diokitiis and their Hoplites into battle. 'Military' The Apollonite military is made up of Stratos and Machis. Stratos are ground and sea units, while the Machis are the designation given to the battlefleets of the Apollonite Order. The combination of machis and associated stratos are called Omadas. Organization A stratos is made up of ten cohorts. A cohort is a unit of one thousand hoplites, with a diokitiis to lead it, a support regiment of one hundred Ergatiika adepts, and 5 arma armored vehicles and one command arma. A stratos is led by a Panodiokitiis that is the overall commander of the Stratos. A machis is made up of one Megaloterra transport, and hundreds of warships and troop transports for the stratos. This Megaloterra is also a warship in it's own right, being covered in defenses. A machis is led by one of the accompanying Titans of the overall Omada. A single Machis has 750 warships and 250 transports, that are all stored within the monumental megaloterra. Each warship has a 50 man crew and is able to move short distances at conventional FTL using a chorus of psionic adepts who are able to contort space and move faster than light for short bursts. An Omada is a group of a single Machis and up to ten Stratos, though most often Omadas are comprised of three to five stratos. The Omada is overseen by a variable number of Titans, most often five Titans accompany a single Omada. At the moment, there are one hundred active stratos, with at least another 50 in reserve. These Stratos are currently unassigned to an Omada battlegroup, and often perform routine surveillance, patrols, and small strike missions. Hoplites Hoplites, the main infantry unit of the Stratos and Machis, are diverse units made to fill certain roles. There are three different types of Hoplite, the Yperitis, the Magos, and the Konta. The Yperitis is your standard frontline soldier, armed with a karpos and short sword or spear. They often carry an ospida energy shield as a form of protection beyond their standard Plasteel armor. Magos are wizards of battle, powerful psionic casters, who have yet to ascend to truth-seer (or may never ascend). Magos can use their powers individually to heal wounds, create laser-like beams, create sheets of supernatural darkness, create illusions, and perform minor energy-matter conversions. In a chorus, the Magos can warp time and space to move ships and vehicles, create vaporising shields, and power the most powerful of psionic weapons. They are armed with eniskytis to bolster their psionics. The konta are specialized Hoplites that operate provoleas weaponry, they are expert marksmen as well as in close quarters combat. Konta are usually armed no differently from the yperitis with the exception of a Provoleas. Diokitiis and Panodiokitiis These are the leaders of the cohorts and stratos respectively. These commanders given a small bodyguard of their best soldiers, the finest quality Karpos and sword, and a command arma with a special copula to view the landscape in safety. 'The' Oracles Deep down, the Apollonites have an altruistic intent, that is to guide the “'Oracles'” of other races. Oracles are often those whose nature is hidden from the Truth-Seers due to a fluke or great willpower. Often a Truth-Seer called a Ziton will be dispatched to collect information on other species, to find these oracles, or to kill troublesome oracles. An oracle who is found is given two options, return with the Truth-Seer to the Order, or be killed. If they are taken back, they are placed in the Psiopolis, where they are researched, and held in high regard, for they possess the gift of being un-observable. Oracles may be employed by the Order to eliminate rogue elements within the Order, or to be experimented on (these experiments are usually cooperative and consensual, as the Oracles are held in high regard). This is usually the only truly positive interaction other races have with the Apollonites.